Such an arrangement is disclosed in EP-2372064-A1, where a pin is urged against the rail by means of a spring. Alternatively, if the rail is placed under the door, the pin's own weight may be used to apply a sufficient pressure against the rail to ensure that the pin reliably snaps into the attenuation and retraction device slot.
A problem associated with sliding door arrangements of this kind is how to improve their operation while maintaining reliability.